<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dark by Effystein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482933">After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein'>Effystein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien é o anticristo, ele quem deveria causar a destruição do mundo, não o próprio deus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts">CatyBolton</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O universo era um lugar magnífico, muito maior do que qualquer sentido da palavra, em qualquer livro humano existente, pudesse descrever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro dele e em lugar nenhum, havia outros milhares e milhares de universos, cada um sendo um resultado diferente da soma do espaço e da matéria, a cada buraco de agulha que explodia em algum momento, em algum lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio de tudo aquilo, de bilhões de galáxias, planetas, estrelas e asteróides, tinha </span>
  <em>
    <span>a terra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, um grãozinho de areia sem graça naquela vasta imensidade, com aquela quantidade de vida quase insuportável que tinha o nível mais baixo de inteligência já vista, não importava sua época, e que mesmo assim tinha sobrevivido por milhares de mudanças em todos os bilhões de anos que sobreviveu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo graças a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a primeira divindade do universo que havia decidido, de uma hora para a outra, ser generoso o suficiente para criar vida orgânica em um planeta. Aquele que dizia que amava e perdoava cada átomo de vida que havia permitido viver, que dizia que cada um dos milhares de humanos da terra era importante, mesmo depois de tanto tempo os acompanhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, aquela súbita mudança de ideia foi um tanto… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curiosa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>para dizer o mínimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O famoso ser benevolente e bondoso, líder de um exército de anjos fiéis, o cara que havia criado ecossistemas, biomas e espécies por puro tédio, havia decidido que, a partir de agora, toda a população da terra estava sozinha no universo, sem dar nenhuma explicação, nenhum aviso, nenhum plano miraculoso para exterminá-los da existência de uma maneira um pouco menos cruel do que o abandono absoluto e posteriormente a destruição, porque mortais não podiam viver sem um deus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era isso, um mero gesto indiferente de mão, e agora, aquele grãozinho inútil de areia se tornaria em breve apenas uma memória. Deixada para trás na mais absoluta solidão porque havia se tornado demais de lidar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era absurdamente cruel, impensável, terrível, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por isso era tão engraçado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, o que vai ser desses pedaços de merda agora, bebê? — Damien ouviu a voz aguda, com aquele tom irritante cheio de interesse de Saddam Hussein, dizendo a alguns passos atrás dele, onde estava preguiçosamente deitado no enorme sofá da sala de estar em frente à lareira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É tudo nosso agora, Saddam. — Satã, com uma diferença gritante na grossura da voz, respondeu, parecendo estar vivendo o melhor dia de sua vida. Tinha sido ele quem havia espalhado a notícia para os outros demônios e permitido que eles se alastrassem pela terra, apesar de não ter sido diretamente comunicado sobre aquela decisão — o que era um pouco estranho, considerando que a terra agora seria propriedade dos demônios, já que Deus não estava mais lá. Mas de certa forma, agora tendo conhecimento que ele era um </span>
  <em>
    <span>covarde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fazia até sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien não se incomodou em se virar para ver o quão ridículo os dois ficavam quando o assunto era a dominação da terra, agora totalmente à mercê deles, sem seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>grande e belo </span>
  </em>
  <span>salvador. Ele afundou mais fundo o rosto numa das palmas que se apoiava no tapete felpudo da sala, não tanto interessado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo!? A terra, as almas, finalmente todas minhas!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nossas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Saddam… são todas </span>
  <em>
    <span>nossas…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos que comemorar, porra! Aperta meus mamilos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O anticristo suspirou pesadamente, largando de lado o brinquedo de plástico que mantinha nas mãos e o observando fugir desesperadamente para fora de sua vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestamente, ele não sabia como se sentir sobre toda essa história do fim da humanidade… Já que Deus não os queria mais, isso significava que não tinha mais céu, certo? Todo mundo iria para o inferno, suas ações em vida não influenciavam mais em nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final, isso apenas lhe renderia mais almas para castigar, mas ele se sentia estranhamente aborrecido com aquele cenário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era justo com as pessoas que haviam passado suas vidas inteiras sendo boas para ter um destino daqueles. Talvez pudesse usar alguma área inutilizada para fazer uma cidade, ou convencer seu pai a ceder um pouquinho mais de espaço, já que muita gente acabaria sem lugar pra ir… Não era como se ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>tivesse capacidade disso. Afinal, Damien tinha tanto poder ali no inferno como seu pai, só não sabia como controlá-los perfeitamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hipoteticamente falando, </span>
  </em>
  <span>é claro, porque ele não se importava o suficiente para de fato se esforçar para que aquele cenário acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que a noção do quanto aqueles pensamentos tinham sido absurdos o atingisse, uma mão pesada e cheia de garras acariciou suavemente seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não está maravilhado, Damien? Você pode torturar quantas almas quiser. — Seu pai falou docemente, com um olhar tão cheio de esperança que o irritou um pouco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ainda vou poder ir lá em cima? — O anticristo fez uma careta melancólica — Lá tem cachorro quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, bom… — Satã pareceu ligeiramente aflito e pego de surpresa por alguns segundos — Por enquanto, acho que não tem problema…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien acenou levemente com a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco estranho por estar tão transtornado pela notícia. Ele era </span>
  <em>
    <span>o anticristo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele quem deveria causar o fim do mundo um dia, ele quem deveria ser cruel e impiedoso quando o juízo final chegasse, não o próprio Deus, aquele que havia determinado seu destino no exato momento que seu nascimento foi decidido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A visão que aquele cara passava para os outros, um símbolo de paz, de pureza, </span>
  <em>
    <span>de bondade,</span>
  </em>
  <span> era do completo oposto do que ele realmente era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien não podia colocar em palavras o quanto aquilo lhe deixava com raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Damien? — E então, bem ao lado de sua orelha, uma vozinha sussurrou preocupada e relutante ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, ele não estava mais em casa, com seu pai e Saddam Hussein conspirando sobre as torturas que iriam fazer com os humanos, sentindo o calor gostoso da lareira lhe abraçar junto com todas as suas preocupações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, ele estava em South Park, a primeira cidade humana que seu pai havia lhe trazido e que sempre voltava para visitar quando retornava para a terra. Não porque ele tinha amigos legais, ou uma boa paisagem, um ponto turístico em específico, longe disso; ele só gostaria de ver aquela cidade e todas as pessoas dali queimarem primeiro do que todas as outras. Apesar de isso contradizer alguns pensamentos que ele andava tendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou ao redor, um pouco confuso. Haviam se passado três dias na terra desde a notícia, e ele ainda estava se sentindo estranho. Porra, desde quando ele era tão viadinho assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Damien, está tudo bem? — A voz repetiu, um pouco mais alta dessa vez. Dessa vez, Damien inesperadamente se tornou consciente da brisa fria que os rodeava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou para onde a voz vinha, um pouco impaciente, e encontrou Pip, um garotinho bem mais baixo que ele, magrinho como um palito de dente, que tinha olhos azuis bem clarinhos e cabelos loiros e lisos embaixo de uma boina meio velha, esperando uma resposta pacientemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pip era um garotinho estranho, que parecia sugar a paciência de Damien no exato segundo que aparecia e ainda despertar um lado extremamente calmo dentro dele ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia usar o guarda roupa de um velho de setenta anos de idade que não sabia como se aquecer direito, tinha um vocabulário muito extenso para uma criança de 10 anos, e tinha aquele jeitinho extremamente educado e gentil, como o de um cavalheiro do século passado. Por esses e mais uma dúzia de motivos, absolutamente ninguém gostava dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era quase rotina observar os outros garotos da cidade o humilharem de alguma forma na frente de outras pessoas. Honestamente, ele duvidava que aquelas pessoas tinham algo melhor para fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No começo, Damien pensava que essa era a maneira mais rápida de conseguir amigos e não ser mais uma aberração que é maltratada constantemente. Mas isso foi antes da terrível e cruel sensação de simpatia e culpa pelo loiro começasse a nascer dentro de seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era quase patético de se imaginar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O anticristo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a personificação do mal, aquele que deveria ser o verdadeiro causador da destruição da terra, sentindo-se mal por ter causado mal à um </span>
  <em>
    <span>francês idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Não é da sua conta, vai embora”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele queria dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… só to pensando. — ele respondeu, o mais vago que conseguiu, para que ele perdesse o interesse. Costumava funcionar com outras pessoas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro balançou a cabeça em compressão, ainda parecendo meio apreensivo. Damien sentiu vontade de incendiá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma? — Pip se aproximou, inclinando a cabeça em dúvida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Por que você quer tanto saber!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> O anticristo pensou. Ele não entendia porque era tão difícil simplesmente empurrá-lo para longe e dizer que ele só o defendeu uma vez por pura pena, que eles não precisavam se falar mais, que eles não eram amigos e nunca seriam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Ele respondeu friamente. — É assunto do inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, o loiro acenou em compressão com um olhar vago. Por uma fração de segundos, ele pareceu triste, mas logo aquele sorriso irritante surgiu novamente em seu rosto, e ele afetuosamente colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, eu compreendo perfeitamente! Imagino como deve ser difícil lidar com esse tipo de coisa! Mesmo assim, se precisar de mim para qualquer coisa, não hesite em me encontrar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damien se sentiu estranhamente estático com aquele movimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não tem medo que esse problema seja a dominação ou a destruição da terra? Eu sou o anticristo, eu posso fazer isso a qualquer momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E mais uma vez, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer, Pip sorriu docemente e olhou no fundo dos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, se isso te deixasse menos angustiado, eu te ajudaria — Ele riu, mas subitamente suas feições se tornaram muito preocupadas e constrangidas — Mas se esse for realmente o problema, eu gostaria de lhe pedir por favor que não destrua a terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por algum motivo, alguma razão que só o universo poderia responder, Damien sentiu vontade de rir. O inverno de South Park não parecia mais tão frio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>